The purpose of the Administrative Core is to maintain the cohesive and efficient operation of the lowa Cochlear Implant Clinical Research Center Grant. It provides the personnel and facilities for a central administrative structure that ensures the successful management of this multidisciplinary project. The Administrative Core will also monitor the scholastic and scientific merit ofthe research program.